San Francisco
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Angel and Cordy want a fresh start so they move to San Francisco.


Since Los Angeles held too many memories for Angel and Cordy - most of them bad - the two of them decided to relocate following Wolfram & Hart's downfall and her resurrection. After months of house and location hunting, they settled in San Francisco. Looking forward to a fresh start, they moved into their new apartment with smiles on their faces (despite their exhaustion from a long day). Cordy collapsed on the couch, groaning. "I hurt everywhere."

"I don't," he teased, not surprised when his wife elbowed him.

"Shut up," she shot back, a grin on her face. "It's nice in San Francisco, isn't it? We definitely made the right choice." They had thought about leaving the state altogether but loved California too much to make that big of a move.

"We should probably patrol tonight but fuck it." San Francisco's supernatural population was pretty high, which wasn't surprising at all, but it meant there were already several slayers in place. They didn't have to worry about patrolling if they didn't want to (although they definitely planned on it, especially once Angel Investigations was up and running again And they'd need to deal with anything Cordy had a vision about).

"No responsibilities tonight and maybe tomorrow sounds like an amazing idea." Cordy yawned and leaned against him, trying to get comfortable.

Angel grinned at Cordy before leaning down to kiss her. "Love you."

"Love you too, Angel." And then the two of them ended up falling asleep right there, not having enough energy to even make it to their bedroom.

Fortunately the curtains were drawn the next morning when they woke up. "You want breakfast?" he asked her.

Cordy smiled and hugged her husband. "Thank you but no. I think I'm going to explore the city a bit, maybe grab something to eat while I'm out. You want anything?"

Angel shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Be careful." He didn't want anything happening to her already and couldn't help but worry, especially after everything they had been through. They were determined to make sure that life in San Francisco went better than it had in Sunnydale and Los Angeles.

"I will be." She was a higher being now and could take care of herself but she understood his worry and couldn't blame him. Cordy kissed him, grabbed her purse, and then walked out the door. After her trip down the elevator, she entered the lobby and found herself outside.

Unfortunately, the hills were steep and she wasn't that big a fan (she'd pay for it later for sure), Cordy discovered she already loved her new city. It wasn't LA but that was the point and perfectly okay with her.

She ran into a few demons but ignored them since they didn't seem to be hurting anybody and grabbed some food from a small restaurant. Afterwards, she made the trek back up the hill, hating herself the entire way, and found her way home. "You enjoy yourself?" Angel asked upon noticing she was out of breath.

"Yes, but we're getting a car as soon as possible. Fuck the hills."

He laughed as he took the bag out of her hand and set it down on the table. "Never change, Cor."

Cordy winked at him. "Don't ever plan on it." They sat down and watched TV for most of the day until the sun went down.

Once Angel was free to explore they city, they decided to visit Fisherman's Wharf. "We might as well play tourist for a while, I guess."

"We'll probably be playing tourist for months." She didn't mind, however, as long as he was by her side.

He wrapped his arm around her as they began walking around (as suspected, Cordy fell in love with the sea lions despite how bad they smelled, and was determined to come back during daylight). "Most likely a lot of activity around here at night." But he wasn't going to think about that now since things seemed to be settled.

"Definitely but nothing's happening right now so let's just enjoy ourselves." They stopped into one of the numerous restaurants and ordered dinner, enjoying themselves for a little while longer.

After they ate and walked around some more, the two of them headed back to their new apartment and after getting dressed in pajamas, headed straight to bed.

Cordy and Angel's fresh start in San Francisco was off to a good start but it wouldn't stay calm for long. Danger already lurked around the corner, anxious to meet the vampire with a soul and his Seer/higher being wife. But the two of them had faith that this would work out better for them and after a few fiascos and near apocalypses, it definitely did. The human population of San Francisco was now safer because of these two, and the demon population (at least the good side, anyway) started faring better too.

They were meant to be here.


End file.
